bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Revealations (Transcript)
(Giant snowflakes are once again seen crashing to ground, squib, on the roof of Piderman's house, ducks to avoid one that hurls into the house below Pumkin's window. We go inside to Pumkin's room, where he is sitting at his desk, folding an Origami giraffe. One of Sqib's tentacles reaches into window and sets a gift wrapped with brown paper on Pumkin's bed. As Pumkin tries to figure out what to fold with his other piece of paper, the tentacle pops up again and sees that Pumkin does not notice the gift. Two tentacles pop up now and inch the gift on the bed closer to Pumkin. After waiting a few seconds and realizing that Pumkin still doesn't notice the gift, the two tentacles pop back up, pick up gift, and drop it on the floor next to Pumkin. Then the tentacles go back outside, then one pops back up and hisses, startling Pumkin and making him notice gift on floor. Pumkin rips open gift to find cyan sweater with a pink heart on it. Pumkin holds shirt up, puts it on and walks downstairs to living room where Piderman is wrapping a box with cyan paper and a "To Baman" tag on it.) 'Piderman: '''Oh, Pumkin sweater! There you are. I'm done wrapping presents. Let's play games! (claps hands) (Piderman plugs Pumkin into TV, Main Menu of "Pumkin Diary: Revealations" comes on. On right side of the screen is a moving picture of Pumkin waving, wearing a T-Shirt. There are two options on the Main Menu, "Start" or "Don't". '''Piderman: '''Ooh, this one looks fun! (Pumkin notices and awkwardly covers screen, blushing) '''Piderman: '(Chuckles) Let's call Baman! (Piderman picks up phone) 'Piderman: '''Baman! Come over for Happy Winter Friends! (We zoom out of Piderman's window to Baman's house, where Squib now is. Baman has a phone too. Squib is playing an electric keyboard.) '''Baman: '''Ok, I'll be right there. (Hangs up and walks out of his door instead of jumping through the window like usual. Piderman and Pumkin watch suspiciously. Baman approaches the big hole in the house from Make Da Cards. He knocks on the outside wall of the house, seemingly jokingly.) '''Baman: '''Knock knock! May I come in? (Baman walks through the hole, into the other room, and sits down on the half-of-couch. '''Baman: '(Clears throat) (Piderman and Pumkin watch from doorway. A thought bubble appears above Piderman's head, showing Baman bouncing around in his "boneless" fashion. Piderman nods his head at this.) 'Baman (In Thought Bubble): '''La la, la, la la... '''Piderman: '''Hhm. Hm. (Then another thought bubble appears right next to the first, showing Baman just calmly sitting on couch. Piderman shakes his head at this.) '''Piderman: '''Hmmm... (Pumkin waves thought bubbles away.) '''Piderman: '''Baman, are you okay? '''Baman: '''Oh, I'm fine. (Baman's left bat ear begins to droop, Baman puts it back up. Piderman puts both his hands on his head.) '''Piderman: '''Baman, you don't seem like yourself. '''Baman: '''What ever do you mean? (Piderman gets suspicious look on face. Thought bubbles reappear in top left corner.) '''Baman (In Thought Bubble): '''La la, la, la la... '''Piderman: '''Baman, let's sing the song together that we know, 'cause you're Baman, and we sing it together. '''Baman: ' Which... one do you mean? '''Piderman: '''Oh, just the theme song. (After a few seconds of silently staring, Baman begins to sing. Piderman looks even more suspicious and folds arms.) '''Baman (Singing) : '''Oh, when you and-and I, sing together... (Piderman gets scared and jumps into Pumkin's arms) '''Piderman: '''Ooh, you're not Baman! (As Baman Imposter tries to escape out window, we see a zipper running his back. Piderman bangs his head against Pumkin in fright.) '''Piderman: '''Oh, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do?! (Pumkin points Piderman's hand at the Baman Imposter, and cocks it, shooting out a web, which pulls down the zipper. The episode ends with Piderman screaming and the words, "To be Continued".)